The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of mushroom of the species Pleurotus ostreatus known by the varietal name ‘Spoppo’. The new variety was discovered in Horst-America, The Netherlands. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a sporeless strain of oyster mushroom. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.